When Fluffy Got Loose
by Supermutt
Summary: While all the students of Hogwarts was at home and all the Hogwarts staff was on vacation for the summer, Fluffy the 3 headed dog got loose in Howgwarts school.
1. Chapter 1

**When Fluffy Got Loose **

**Chapter 1: School's out**

After the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed, after the year end feast and after Gryffindor won the house cup, the students went home for summer break. The Hogwarts staff members all decided to go on vacation for the summer too. The only person left on the premises was Hagrid because he had to make sure Hogwarts stayed safe. But before the staff left, someone forgot something.

Each morning Hagrid would get up and walk around Hogwarts to make sure everything was okay. He also watered the grass and plants too. But even Hagrid forgot something too. After Hagrid's work was done he was free to do as he pleased. Sometimes he would go out and play poker with the other wizard guys but many times he just sat at home and relaxed. "Never know when sum'em mi' go wrong" he'd always say. But with all the time Hagrid stayed at Hogwarts he never checked the third floor corridor. He never even thought about that part of the building.

While Harry Potter was being tortured by the Dursleys, Ron was spending time at the Burrow with his large family, Hermione was home reading, the Hogwarts staff was on vacation and Hagrid relaxed, there was a problem. Upstairs in the third floor corridor of Hogwarts was Fluffy the three headed dog that used to guard the Sorcerer's Stone. He was left up there all alone. Everyone must have forgotten he existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunger Pains**

Fluffy was alone, it had no one to visit it and no one to give it food or water. At first the room was silent but as days went on you could hear the sound of its stomach growling. Fluffy was hungry and thirsty. It hadn't eaten or had nothing to drink in three weeks. It started to feel weak and sick so all it would do is lay around.

One day Hagrid decided to have a party inside of Hogwarts. He didn't want to have it at his place because his house wasn't big enough and it was too messy. Besides it was summer and everyone was gone so who would know. Hagrid fired up the grill at 3:30 and with a snap of his umbrella all the food, snacks and drinks were ready by 3:45. The guest arrived at 4:00. The party was held in the Great Hall where most of Hogwarts important gatherings are held.

After the party, Hagrid was tired so he went on home. "I'll just clean up in the mor'n." he said.

Upstairs Fluffy woke up. The first head raised and sniffed the air. "Was it really food?" it thought or was it just so hungry it thought it smelled food? The second head raised and sniffed the air. "Food!" it thought as it nudged the third head. Soon all three heads were raised and tried to lift its body. Lifting the body was hard because it was weak and sick from starvation.

After many struggles Fluffy was on its feet. Slowly it walked down the steps. As Fluffy got closer to the Great Hall it smelled the food left over from Hagrid's party. Fluffy ran into the Great Hall and started to eat. It ate all the leftovers from Hagrid's party and drunk from the punch bowl and out of the left over cups lying around.

After eating and drinking Fluffy was full so it went back upstairs to lie down. Fluffy liked the room upstairs and considered it to be its home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The After Party**

The next day Hagrid went back to the Great Hall to clean up. "Was I that drunk last night?" he asked himself. Hagrid remembered (at least he thought he remembered) leaving a bigger mess. "O' well gots ter fix my mess" he said as he pointed his umbrella towards the mess. In a flash the mess was gone and Hagrid walked the halls of Hogwarts and then went home.

Upstairs Fluffy slept. The sun peeped through the cracks of the door that shined a little upon one of Fluffy's heads. The head rose up and tried to open it eyes but it couldn't. Its eyes burned. The other two heads sensed movement and tried to do the same. Fluffy had a headache and it eyes burned in all three heads.

Last night Fluffy had plenty of meat, bones, sandwiches, puddings and cake but there was no water, juice or soda pop, just wine. So when Fluffy lapped up all the wine out of the cups and punch bowl, it got drunk. And now Fluffy had a hangover so it didn't get up at all that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Greenhouse Damage**

After Fluffy recovered from it's hangover a few days later, it went back to the Great Hall in search of food. When it didn't find any, it walked through the building sniffing for any sign of food or scraps. As Fluffy walked past the Greenhouse it noticed the many plants and started to eat. After finishing off six rows of plants Fluffy stopped by the bathroom, drunk from the toilet and returned to the third floor corridor.

This went on for two weeks and each day Hagrid didn't even notice that parts of the garden was disappearing each day. Finally one day when half of the plants in the Greenhouse garden were gone Hagrid noticed. Hagrid tried to figure out what happened. "Maybe someone broke in" he though to himself. "No, everyone is away fer the summer."

After thinking for awhile he assumed it was his dog Fang who attacked the garden so he went back home to punish him. Fang's punishment was to stay tied outside to a tree. After Hagrid securely tied fang to a tree near the Forbidden Forrest he went back to the Greenhouse to fix the mess. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the empty spots and a few seconds later there were plants. Now that the Greenhouse garden was back to normal Hagrid decided to put a lock on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Vandals**

Later that day Fluffy went back down to the Greenhouse and found the door locked. That made it angry. Fluffy walked around Hogwarts searching for food and noticed that Hagrid forgot to lock the door. Fluffy walked outside sniffing around. When it got close to the Forbidden Forrest it noticed Fang tied to the tree and headed over towards him. Fang got scared, broke loose and ran into the Forbidden Forrest. Fluffy continued to sniff around until it found Hagrid's garden in the back. Fluffy ate all the fruits, vegetables and pumpkins out of Hagrid's garden. After Fluffy's feast it back up to the third floor corridor to rest.

When Hagrid returned that night he was surprised to see his garden empty. The only thing left was pumpkin skins and seeds. "Vandals!" he hollered as he looked through his house and around it. "Who could have done this?" Hagrid checked the school grounds to see if anything in the school was damaged. After learning that the school was safe he returned home.

Hagrid thought long and hard about this. "Fang!" Hagrid called as he ran outside. "Is he alright?" He noticed Fang's chain was broken. "Did someone steal Fang or did he get scared and run away?" he wondered. Hagrid went out in the Forbidden Forrest to look for him. "Fang, Fang!" he hollered as he walked along. A few minutes later Fang came running to Hagrid. Hagrid was so happy to see him. "Fang are you alright? Did anybody or anything try ter hurt you? He said as he patted his head. "Come on let's go and get you sum'em ter eat."

After careful thought Hagrid realized that it wasn't vandals at all. Vandals would have destroyed the garden by trampling through it and then would have trashed his house or even worse the school. If it was a thief they would have stole the fruits, vegetables and pumpkins not ate them there. So it had to be a beast but he didn't know what kind.

Before going to bed Hagrid cleaned up and set up traps around his house and the school. As he was setting up the traps he thought maybe the same beast that came in his garden was the same beast that ate the plants in the Greenhouse. So when he returned home he rubbed Fang's head and said "Sorry that I blamed you for the damage to the Greenhouse. I'll make it up to you ta'morra."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return of the Staff**

Summer was almost over and it was almost time for the new school year to begin. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape was the first of the Hogwarts staff to return. "Welcome back" said Hagrid as he walked the building on his rounds. "How are things here?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Fine" replied Hagrid. Hagrid didn't want to cause alarm to the staff so he didn't mention the Greenhouse incident or what happened two days ago at his house.

While Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape was busy unpacking, Fluffy was waking up. It was hungry so it decided to go downstairs in search of food. Downstairs in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had left some food. They planned to unpack and then return to the Great Hall so that they could eat dinner and discuss the upcoming school year.

Fluffy smell the food and went right in. It sniffed the food and then ate it. Fluffy feasted on sandwiches and pudding cakes and then returned upstairs. When Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape returned to the Great Hall they were surprised to see that their food was gone. All that was left was empty plates. "That Hagrid is such a pig" Professor Snape said. "I don't think it was Hagrid, he would have asked first" Professor McGonagall said in Hagrid's defense. "Well if it wasn't Hagrid, then who could it had been?" Professor Snape asked. "Oh no, I hope it wasn't another troll" gasped Professor McGonagall. "Yes, or something much worse" said Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape decided to go out for dinner. When they returned they searched the building for beast. While they were walking they noticed that there was a lock on the Greenhouse door. "Something must have happened during the summer because I don't remember ever seeing a lock on this door" Professor Snape said suspiciously. "That Hagrid is trying to hide something". "Oh don't be silly, Hagrid wouldn't do nothing to harm the school." Replied Professor McGonagall. Snape had decided to take a trip to visit Hagrid but just as he was about to leave Gilderoy Lockhart walked in. Snape showed him to his office and engaged in a long conversation that ended at midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Search**

The next day Snape asked Lockhart to help him search the building for a possible beast but Lockhart declined because he had important work to do in Diagon Alley. So Snape went to go pay Hagrid a visit. Professor McGonagall decided to tag along to make sure Snape behaved himself. As they walked they noticed traps outside around Hagrid's house and the Forbidden Forrest. "See I told you Hagrid is up to something. Look at all these traps." Snape said suspiciously. "I'm sure Hagrid has a good explanation for all of this" replied Professor McGonagall. "We'll see" snapped Snape.

Snape knocked hard on Hagrid's door while Professor McGonagall stood there with her arms folded. Hagrid opened the door. "G'day Minerva, g'day Severus. Come' on in." "There's no need for me to enter. I would just like to know, did something happen here while we were gone?" snapped Snape. "What Severus was trying to say is that we have noticed the lock on the Greenhouse door and the traps lying around and we were wondering should we be alarmed? Professor McGonagall explained. "Well a few nights ago sum'th came around and raided my garden. I didn't see it but I know it must be a beast. It ate all the fruits and vegetable outta my garden. Even my prize pumpkins and left the skins." Hagrid said. "I put up these traps out and I think the traps scared it away." Professor McGonagall told Hagrid about the food last night and they decided to search the building again. "We searched the building once already and we didn't find anything. I don't see the purpose of walking these halls again. Why don't we just notify Dumbledore? He'll take care of this problem" Snape suggested.

Snape went to his office to send a letter by owl to Dumbledore while Professor McGonagall and Hagrid walked the halls once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Attack**

Argus Filch returned with his beloved cat Mrs. Norris. Professor McGonagall and Snape met him at the door with Gilderoy Lockhart. "I'd like for you to meet Gilderoy Lockhart, he's…." said professor McGonagall. "I know who he is" Filch interrupted. "You'd think a person who has had the whole summer off would come back calm and relaxed, but not him he's still a grouch." Snape whispered to professor McGonagall.

That afternoon Filch fried some fish for Mrs. Norris in his office. Fluffy smelled the fish as it fried and followed the smell right to Filch's office. Filch looked up saw Fluffy. "What the…" he hollered as he grabbed Mrs. Norris and ran out of his office. Fluffy divided the fish into three sections and ate it.

Lockhart came out of his office and saw Filch standing there holding Mrs. Norris and shaking. "What is the matter with you? Lockhart asked sarcastically. "A creature with three heads, very large teeth. It tried to eat Mrs. Norris." Filch said as he pointed towards his office. Lockhart went into his office grabbed his briefcase and left in a hurry. "I just remembered I got some important work to do" he said as he ran out the door.

Professor McGonagall was on her way to the bathroom when she noticed Filch standing there in the hall holding Mrs. Norris and looking scared. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Yes, its in my office, a large beast with three heads and very sharp teeth. It tried to eat Mrs. Norris." Filch replied as he pointed to his office. Professor McGonagall walked to the door of Filch's office and peeked in. Fluffy smelled her presences and turned around. As Fluffy walked towards her she screamed and ran out into the hall. Snape heard her scream and came running out of his office. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a three headed dog in Filch's office" replied professor McGonagall. "That thing still alive?" Snape mumbled under his breath. "What was that Severus?" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something I forgot to do." Snape replied. Snape walked into his office, grabbed his wand and headed towards Filch's office. Professor McGonagall talked to Filch to try to calm him down but was watching Snape at the same time. Seeing Snape go after Fluffy with his wand concerned her.

Snape entered Filch's office and raised his wand. Fluffy saw the wand being raised and started walking towards Snape. Snape looked at Fluffy and said "You've bitten my leg once now its time for me to get back at you" as he raised his wand high into the air. Fluffy got closer and attacked. The first head bit him on the leg and the third head bit him on the arm. The middle head sunk his teeth into Snape's waist, lifted him up and shook him around. Snape hollered out in pain. Professor McGonagall heard Snape holler and ran to see if he was alright. When she walked in she saw Snape being shaken by Fluffy and blood dripping onto the floor. Fluffy turned around and saw professor McGonagall watching. It immediately dropped Snape and walked towards her. She ran into the hall and Fluffy followed her. Fluffy followed her until she ran out the door of the school. Professor McGonagall ran to Hagrid's house, but he wasn't home. So she decided to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Chase is on**

Madame Pomfrey returned to Hogwarts that evening. When she entered the hospital wing she was surprised to see Argus Filch hiding under one of the tables clutching Mrs. Norris tight. "Are you alright? She asked. "Is the three headed beast still out there? Filch asked. "What three headed beast?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "It was in my office. It tried to eat Mrs. Norris and then it got Snape." Filch told her in a panic. Madame Pomfrey looked at Filch as if she didn't quite believe him but she still decided to go check on Snape just in case.

When Madame Pomfrey got to Filch's office she don't see the three headed beast but she did see Snape laying on the floor in a pool of blood. She took him back to the hospital wing and bandaged him up. She couldn't fix him up an antidote until professor Sprout returned.

Later that evening Dumbledore returned. He placed a tray of food in the Great Hall for the staff meeting he was planning that night. As he unpacked, Fluffy helped himself to the food in the Great Hall. When Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall he was amazed at how fast the food had disappeared. He wasn't surprised because he received a letter from Snape explaining that a beast was on the loose at Hogwarts.

At 7 o'clock sharp, Dumbledore started rounding up the staff. When he found out that Snape was in the hospital wing, he decided to move the meeting into the hospital wing so that Snape wouldn't have to struggle to get to the Great Hall.

In the meeting Argus Filch described Fluffy as a horrible, horrible beast with sharp teeth and went on and on about how it almost ate Mrs. Norris. Snape got so tired of hearing Filch go on and on that he finally said "that is no beast, it's Fluffy. He belong to Hagrid. By the way where is he?" "Oh so you've known about Fluffy the whole time." Professor McGonagall said to Snape. "Yes, I thought the thing would have died by now." Snape replied. "Hagrid loaned Fluffy to us when we had the Sorcerer's Stone hidden on the third floor. I guess we must have forgotten he was up there." Dumbledore explained. While in the middle of the explanation, Hagrid walked in.

"See what your Fluffy did to me?" snapped Snape. "Fluffy! Oh yea Fluffy. I fergot all bout him." Hagrid said. "Where is he?" "I don't know." Snapped Snape "the last time I seen him, he was in Filch's office. That is where he attacked me."

Hagrid went upstairs to the third floor corridor to see if Fluffy was still there, but he was gone. So he checked in Filch's office but he wasn't there either. So he went back in the hospital wing to alarm the others that Fluffy was loose in the building.

"Who wants to help us look for Fluffy?" Dumbledore asked. "I can't" Snape happily replied. "I'm not looking for that thing. How can you call such a horrible beast Fluffy?" replied Filch. "Oh, I just remembered I have to get ready for my book signing tomorrow" replied Lockhart "you know it is a big day for me.

Madame Pomfrey stayed in the hospital wing with Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart went into his office and locked the door and Professor McGonagall, Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris went to Hagrid's house. Hagrid and Dumbledore searched the building for Fluffy but couldn't find him. The Hagrid had an idea to put some food out and hide. Soon as Hagrid put out some food, Fluffy came and ate it. But before Hagrid or Dumbledore could grab him he ran. They chased Fluffy all around Hogwarts. They ran upstairs, downstairs, through the Great Hall and even through the library, but they still couldn't catch Fluffy. So everyone at Hogwarts stayed where they were for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Chase Continues**

The next morning Hagrid and Dumbledore woke up early. They left Hagrid's house and went back to Hogwarts to search for Fluffy. They searched the Great Hall, the offices but as they got to the Greenhouse they saw Professor Sprout lying in the Greenhouse garden. "My goodness, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, I guess now. I saw this big beast, it looked like a dog but it had three heads. I saw it when I first came in. It bit me and I came out here to make myself an antidote to heal the bite and I decided to stay out here for my safety." Replied Professor Sprout. Dumbledore explained to her what happened to Snape and then went on to help Hagrid look for Fluffy. As they searched each hall carefully, Professor Sprout was busy preparing an antidote to heal Snape.

Fluffy walked downstairs to search for food. Meanwhile Hagrid and Dumbledore were leaving the Gryffindor Common room. As they came down the staircase they saw Fluffy sniffing around for food. As they got closer Fluffy looked up saw the chain in Dumbledore's hand and ran. Hagrid and Dumbledore ran behind him. Soon they both got tired and had to rest so Fluffy got away. "I need sum'th musical" Hagrid told Dumbledore. So Dumbledore went into his office and got a harmonica and gave it to Hagrid. Hagrid stuck the harmonica in his pocket and requested food. Dumbledore brought him some food.

Hagrid placed the food into a plate and put it in the Great Hall and hid. Fluffy smelled the food and came in to eat it. After Fluffy ate the food, Hagrid quietly walked up and started playing the harmonica. Fluffy heard the soothing harmonica music and fell asleep. While Fluffy was sleeping, Dumbledore put the big thick chain around Fluffy's neck and lead him back up to the third floor corridor while Hagrid softly played the harmonica.

"We'll leave the little fella up here till ta'morra. As long as he stay up here we can use the harp to keep him calm." So Hagrid left Fluffy some food and water and went back home to notify the others that Fluffy is looked away in the third floor corridor and Hogwarts is safe once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Panic**

As the sun rose, Hagrid went up to the third floor corridor to get Fluffy. "Mor'n fella" he said as he rubbed all three of Fluffy's heads. Fluffy looked at Hagrid, sniffed him and wagged his tail. After a moment of playing with Fluffy, Hagrid attached a leash to Fluffy and took him to his house for safe keeping.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore awaken and go up to the third floor to check on Fluffy but panics when he don't see Fluffy. Dumbledore notify the rest of the staff that Fluffy is loose again. "You should have gotten that thing out of here last night" replied Professor McGonagall. "Yes, you should have" complained Professor Lockhart. "That is the last thing I need to put up with today. As you know my book signing is today and I need time to look my best." Argus Filch didn't say a thing, he just grabbed Mrs. Norris and hid in the Greenhouse.

Dumbledore decided that it would be safe for Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape to stay in the Hospital wing and Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris and Professor Sprout to stay in the Greenhouse. He advised Professor McGonagall and Professor Lockhart to go to the Gryffindor common room and stay there until further notice while he go and get Hagrid.

When Dumbledore arrived at Hagrid's house he was surprised to see Fluffy on the side of the house playing with a stick. When Fluffy smelled Dumbledore's presence he dropped the stick and attacked him. The middle head grabbed Dumbledore's left shoulder blade, the third head grabbed Dumbledore's left leg and the first head bit Dumbledore in his right butt cheek.

When Hagrid heard Dumbledore holler out in pain he ran out with the harmonica and started playing. Fluffy immediately let go of Dumbledore are fell asleep. Hagrid explained to Dumbledore that he got Fluffy early in the morning while everyone was asleep so that no one would panic and he walked Dumbledore to the hospital wing. After making sure he got there safely, Hagrid then stopped by the Greenhouse and the Gryffindor common room to let everyone know that the building is safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Back to Normal**

By mid-morning everything was back to normal. Professor Sprout had made a potion to heal Snape and Dumbledore and had taken it to the hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey to give them. Professor Lockhart left to go to Diagon Alley to attend his book signing, Professor Snape was in his office making out his lesson plans, Professor Sprout was making sure all her plants in the Greenhouse was alright, Argus Filch was in his office frying fish for Mrs. Norris, Madame Pomfrey was in the Hospital wing making sure she had enough supplies for the upcoming school year and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore was just glad that there was finally peace at Hogwarts.

Hagrid took Fluffy back to his friend in Knockturn Alley. His friend was happy to have Fluffy returned to him and Fluffy was happy to be home where he belong. While there he surprisingly ran into Harry Potter and escorted him to Diagon Alley where he ran in to other Hogwarts students shopping for school supplies.

That night when Hagrid returned he invited Dumbledore over for tea. "How did you get that dog to obey you and not attack?" Dumbledore curiously asked while sipping his tea. "Well" Hagrid replied "You have to like the dog and not be afraid. If an animal sense fear or hate they will attack. It's the law of nature." As Hagrid and Dumbledore sat, Hagrid told him about all the Hogwarts students he had seen in Diagon Alley today.


End file.
